Someday Came Today
by FairyNiamh
Summary: Jim's the reason McCoy is in Starfleet... Jim just doesn't know it.


uDisclaimer:/u I do not own Star Trek in any way shape or form and make nothing from this.

uA/N:/uBeta'd by drivvenwrinth. Written for a a href=" . ?thread=1004477#t1004477"A Prompt/a left at buckleup_meme.

Leonard did not know how he had come to be in Iowa. All he knew was that he was away from Georgia and all its tears, anger, and heartache, which meant that this was a good thing. Maybe he could start over here.

He sat in the far corner of the crowded bar and watched the comings and goings of the towns people and idiot cadets with their eyes full of hope and dreams. Damned fools obviously didn't know the mortality rate of Starfleet nor the reality that was life.

'Probably all spoon fed by their loving rich momma and daddy.' He was down on his luck but he would be damned if he joined that nickel and dime outfit.

He turned his head at the sound of a fight breaking out. 'Damned local yokel pickin' a fight with a military muscle head. Didn't the boy even notice the other men standin' behind the stone shithouse? Suicidal idiot,' he thought as he snorted out loud as the smaller man was ganged up on.

A loud whistle broke up the fight and he looked over at the bruised kid and stifled a laugh at the kid thinking that the other man's whistle was loud. If the blond man wanted to hear a really loud whistle, he should listen to the mother's of Georgia callin' their kids to dinner. Now that was some really loud whistlin'.

He rolled his eyes as the 'Captain' laid on his 'charm' to try to recruit the obviously disinterested kid. 'Good for him.' Space was disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence. Showed the kid had some brains up in head of his.

He resisted howling in laughter when he heard 'The Captain' damn well dare the kid to do better than someone. Heavens above know who in the hell they were talkin' about. The damned 'Captain' just would not give it a rest; would he? The kid was as interested in Starfleet as he was... meaning he would join when hell froze over and pigs flew.

About fifteen minutes after the 'Captain' had left the boy alone the bar owner came up and clapped the boy on the shoulder tellin' him it was time to sing for his supper. Leonard was tempted to leave the bar before the boy tried to sing; but he still had half of his beer left and he would be damned if he was going to leave it just because of a little bad karaoke.

He heard the guitar start up and cringed a little inside. There was nothin' worse than a damned Yankee tryin' to sing country, in his opinion. He was pretty sure it was a hangin' offense somewhere and if it wasn't then it damned well should be.

He nearly choked on his beer as a deep soulful baritone came from the baby-faced kid. He started to pay attention to the lyrics and was shocked again. It was as if the boy was singing about his life. The man on stage briefly looked into his eyes and Leonard melted. It should be illegal for a man, Ia man/I for Pete's sake, to have eyes that blue.

Was there a more blessed being in this universe? No. There couldn't be. The man had the face and body of a god, eyes so blue they would make the sky weep in envy, and the voice of an angel. If ever there was a person who could move heaven or hell, he was listenin' to him. Hell, Leonard was willin' to make a deal with the devil himself if it meant that he could spend more time with this unknown man.

As the song wrapped up, he hooted and clapped along with the rest of the bar. That damned kid had him eatin' crow and didn't even know it. It should have irritated him to no end; but it only made Leonard feel the need to know him better even more. He had every intention of introducing himself and complimenting the blue eyes angel on his performance as he followed him and the barkeep outside.

"You going to do it Jimmy?"

"Yeah, think it's time I moved on and stretched my wings," the blue-eyed beauty said with a smile. Making Leonard melt even further. 'So the kid's name is Jimmy. Does not really suit him. Think I'll call just call him Jim once I get a chance to introduce myself. Just gotta wait for the damned barkeep to quit babblin and move on.'

"Waste of talent. You be careful out there." Leonard did not know where the kid was going but he was inclined to agree with bartender. If he was going any place where he wasn't using that glorious voice then it was a waste of talent.

"Starfleet's not that bad. You take care of Kevin for me Tommy. That's all I ask," Jim said as he clasped the older man's shoulder.

"You know I will. Come back safe," the man said while returning the clasp.

Before Leonard could move out of the shadows, Jim was on his bike and leavin' him behind. He quickly walked back inside and paid his tab before heading back to his room. He smiled as he settled into bed. Looked like tomorrow he would be dealing with Satan himself and joining Starfleet. Damned kid had better appreciate the fact that Leonard was walking through hell just for a chance to get closer to him. Looked like that song the kid sang really did apply to him because his someday came today.

~Fin~


End file.
